Yue Amiella
Yue Amiella is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Yue is a pretty small and frail child no matter how you look at it. He wears an Alchemy outfit and has asymmetrical white hair and blue eyes. Yue does not want to carryhis sheath so he always holds it in his hand. He does not wear any belts or buckles - not even satchels or bags to carry items with. Personality Yue is cold and insensitive when it comes to his allies. He prefers keeping problems and loads all to himself at all times. He is reserved and Thrifty in nature and only uses his skills to where he thinks it is needed History Background Early life Yue is the lost little brother of REI. They have been separated since REI was abducted to NEM for research. Yue was too frail to be experimented on so he was spared during the mass abduction. But it did not took long that he was taken away for his parents by HIPPRO. Life in HIPPRO Yue was a possible match for one weapon that was under development. Though it is not considered a weapon, it gives the wielder the ability to gain high enough skill to use any weapon he touches - be it owner specific or too powerful to use. The weapon was not given a name but HIPPRO decided it will only be exclusive to Yue. Yue spent most of his childhood training and testing the weapon until he became "paired with it" somehow Yue cannot go to one place without it. Yue found a rapier that suited to his taste - that is the weapon he is using today. Current Life Yue is the 1st unit combatant at the front lines of HIPPRO's line of mercenaries. He cooperates in many operations and provided backup for Leia and Kazuo in many missions. He does not know that REI is his brother and considers him as an enemy favoring the opposing company. Relationships '''REI - '''Yue's brother and enemy in battle. Yue is still oblivious of the fact that REI is his blood brother but HIPPRO preferred to keep it that way for efficiency's sake. '''Leia - '''A comrade at arms. Nothing else significant. '''Kazuo - '''A comrade at arms. Nothing else significant. Abilities and skills Yue is a weapons mimic like REI but in another sense. In terms of combat style and strategy, Yue has a slight advantage to REI in some point. Yue can hold any weapon but he preferred to use the rapier. Yue can dart out and perform 11 - 13 stabs at his target for just a matter of seconds. Yue can also dodge fast projectiles and disarm technical ones. Gallery YUE4.PNG|Yue's Plagued Knight attire YUE3.PNG|Yue's Little Brother in the Battlefield Attire YUE2.PNG|Yue's formal attire Trivia *Yue is the last of the 6 anothers of KurisuPy *Being the last of the 6, Yue will be in the last chapter to be written in the lore before the start of Nephentes *Yue is an example of the japanese "deres" - A kuudere to be specific Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters